Uisge Beatha
by Stroma
Summary: While visiting a planet something happens to Colonel Mitchall and Dr. Jackson. General O'Neill has to come sort it out.
1. Chapter 1

New Fic : Uisge Beatha by Stroma

Stargate SG-1

No warnings as yet.

Chapter 1

Jack had been sitting in his office looking at plans for a new bunker at the White House. This was not what he wanted to be doing. He managed to control the yawn just as his red phone rang. There is a God up there he thought.

"O'Neill."

"Jack how are you?" Hank Landry asked.

"Fine. And you?" Jack's trouble radar began to ping, what had Daniel done now. He'd only just spoken to him two days before."

"Oh I'm fine." The radar pinged again.

"How's Daniel?"

"He's ........"

"What did he do?" Jack had no doubt, Daniel was always doing something he shouldn't. He should never have trusted Colonel Mitchell with him.

"I'd rather you came and saw for yourself." This sounded serious.

"Is he injured?" Jack's biggest fear.

"No, not really," he managed to stutter.

"Hank!" Jack began to get annoyed.

"Really Jack, you need to come here. All will be explained."

"It's a secure line, Hank. You can tell me."

"I think you need to see this to believe it." Jack was beginning to get really worried now.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours."

He packed a bag and was on board a helicopter heading for Cheyenne Mountain within 20 minutes.

"He's not going to be happy," Sam Carter said.

"I know that Sam. I'm not too happy about it myself. I think Jack's the best man to deal with this."

"I agree with Sam," Teal'c said.

Jack's helicopter landed and he was picked up and driven to the main entrance of the base. "Good to see you, General O'Neill," the man at the gate said.

"And you Johnstone." He caught the elevator and travelled down to Landry's office. He could hear shouting well before he got there.

He opened the door with a flourish and was amazed to see two boys fighting. He went forward and grabbed them both by the collar, he threw one to Landry who was standing open mouthed.

"Would someone care to explain?" The boy he had hold of said," Shit," and then turned his head. Jack was sure he recognised him.

"Jack," the boy said tentatively.

"Daniel?"

"Yes." He then turned and looked at the other boy. He stood to attention.

"Colonel Mitchell sir."

"For crying out loud." He let go of the boy's collar. He pointed at a chair and said," Sit." Daniel looked at him.

"What?"

"I said sit both of you." The two boys glared at each other. Jack couldn't work this out. He knew Daniel and Mitchell had had a few teething problems but he thought they managed to work well together. "How did this happen?"

"It's his fault," Mitchell said pointing at Daniel.

"No it isn't. I didn't do anything. Idiot."

"Nerd."

"Enough," Jack said. Both boys glared again. "Let's start with you," he asked Daniel.

"Oh yes, pick your favourite. What chance have I got?" Jack just caught Daniel smirking at Mitchell.

"Daniel, I want an explanation."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was, you touched something, I saw you." Mitchell jumped out of his chair.

"I have to take records of the writing," Daniel said in a voice you would use to a child. "What did you want me to do?"

"Not touch things you don't understand. Look at me." Jack was getting fed up with the arguing. He raised his hand to stop them when Daniel threw himself out the chair and knocked Mitchell to the floor.

Jack grabbed him again and hauled him to his feet," That's enough," and he delivered a hard swat to Daniel's backside. Daniel gasped and Mitchell sniggered. "You want one too?"

"No." Mitchell wasn't stupid. He sat on his chair. Daniel glared accusingly at Jack.

"Hank will you take Colonel Mitchell to another office while I speak to Danny?"

"Sure Jack, I'll be in your old office."

"It's mine now," Mitchell retorted as he left.

"Okay Danny, sit down and tell me what happened."

Daniel sat and winced. "Guilt won't work kid. You deserved it. Now spill."

Daniel told him about going to PX6 8HB. About how they'd managed to conclude a treaty very quickly. The people were very friendly. "And did you drink or eat anything?"

"We had the same as everyone else, Jack. I don't understand it." He looked down at his hands. "I don't want to be like this."

Jack knelt in front of him. "It's going to be alright kid, I promise."

"Mitchell's an ass," Daniel said.

"No he's not. He's just frightened. Same as you." He could see tears building up in Daniel's eyes. He pulled him into a hug. "I promise we'll sort this one way or the other. I'll even go back to the planet and find out if they know what happened."

"That's already happened. They have no idea. What if I stay like this?"

"You're still Daniel Jackson." He ruffled his hair. "Come on now, I want you to go to Sam's and let me talk to Mitchell."

"He'll blame me. He always does."

Jack pulled him to his feet, "Come on. How old does the doc think you are?"

"She says I'm 14 and Mitchell's 15."

"Okay. Now off you go. I'll pick you up later for lunch, okay?" He got a smile from Daniel.

"Okay, Jack. It's great seeing you." Daniel threw himself into Jack's arms. Now Jack was worried. Daniel rarely if ever showed affection like this.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Uisge Beatha Part 2

After seeing Daniel to Sam's office he went along to what used to be his office when he was 2IC. Hank was there with Mitchell. He looked very much the rebellious teenager. "Is it alright if I talk to Mitchell alone?" Mitchell scowled.

"Of course Jack." Landry left the room.

"Well Mitchell. Want to fill me in about what happened?"

"What's the point?"

"I don't understand. You were vocal enough the last time I spoke to you."

"Jackson's already told you what happened and you're going to believe him. Everyone knows he's your favourite."

"Now you sound exactly the way you look. Yes Daniel is a friend but I hope I can be impartial."

"Oh Yes. You know all I heard when I first came here. Don't let anything happen to Jackson if you want to keep this post. General O'Neill will not be happy if he gets hurt. Even you left me a list to read before I went on any missions."

Jack smiled at the boy. "Well Daniel can't help himself. He has a habit of getting into trouble."

"Then why leave him on SG-1?"

"Because he's a damned fine member of the team. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he more than makes up for that."

"See there's no way you're going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Okay." Then Mitchell proceeded to tell Jack exactly what Daniel had said.

"He told me the same."

"He did," he said incredulously.

"Yes. He couldn't think of anything you all did that would change you."

"He touched the damned wall. That's what did it."

"But other people have touched it and nothing's happened to them."

"Well I don't know then. But I'm sure he must have done something. He's always touching things."

"He never could keep his hands still. Do you think you can behave if I keep you in the same room?"

"It wasn't me that started it," he answered sullenly.

"Well understand this, I'm finishing it. You two start fighting again and you'll both be sorry." He led Mitchell along to Sam's office. Daniel was sitting next to her looking at something under the microscope. He looked up as he saw Jack and Mitchell arrive.

"Oh it's you." Mitchell bristled.

"That's enough Danny," Jack said. "I've told Mitchell and now I'm telling you. No more fighting or you'll be sorry."

"You're not my commanding officer," he replied.

Jack glared at him. "I'll only warn you once." Daniel's eyes looked down.

"Okay."

"You've both told me the same thing, I think the only way to get any answers is for me to go to the planet."

"I want to go too," they both said at once.

"You both can but I will not have any disobedience from either of you. You look like kids, you act like kids, I'll treat you like kids."

"I'm not a kid," Daniel said seconds before Mitchell said the same thing.

"Well let me emphasise this now, neither of you will enjoy the consequences. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Mitchell answered.

"Daniel?"

"Alright." Jack wasn't happy with the sullen way he answered and took one step towards him. "Alright Jack. I get it."

"You'd better. Now both of you go get ready, I'll meet you in the changing room."

He headed for Landry's office. "Are they always like this?" he asked.

"Not always. Things were getting better until this happened."

"I'm taking them to the planet. It's the only way to find out what's happened. They can walk me through their time there."

"Take Teal'c and Carter."

"Thanks Hank."

They both headed for the changing room. They heard the shouting before they got there. "Ten hut," Jack shouted. Mitchell immediately stood to attention. Daniel took no notice. "Daniel!"

He stopped shouting and looked at Jack. "He was touching my things. I told him to leave it but he wouldn't."

"I picked up the picture you dropped that's all. I was trying to be helpful, you've heard that word before, haven't you?" Daniel flew at him.

"Oh damn!" Jack said grabbing Daniel by the back of his t shirt.

"Let me go," Daniel wriggled. He brought his foot back to kick but didn't finish the action.

"You dare and you'll be standing for the rest of this mission," Jack whispered into his ear. "Now apologise," he said louder. Daniel looked ready to argue but thought better of it.

"Sorry."

"Not very gracious but it'll do. Mitchell we'll see you in the Gate room." He turned back to Daniel. "Well? You're not behaving much like an adult now."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I can't explain it but I had a flashback to when I was this age before."

"I'll let it go this time but not again. Now come on."

They went to the Gate room and prepared to walk through into the wormhole. Going up the ramp with Jack, Teal'c and Sam just felt right Daniel thought. He glared across at Mitchell.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

They walked out the wormhole on the planet. Captain Morrison came to greet Jack, "It's good to see you again sir. It's just a pity it's under these circumstances."

"Yes. And you're no further forward in finding out what happened?"

"No sir. The Pyrians say they've never seen this before."

"Who do I have to speak to?"

"The leader of the village is Darium. I'll get Corporal Ross to escort you."

"Thanks. Let's go kids."

They walked along the path towards the village. "Where is the building you were looking at?" Jack asked Daniel.

"It was at the back of the village. I can take you there."

"Best be careful and not let him touch anything," Mitchell sniped.

All hell broke loose as Daniel threw himself on Mitchell knocking them both to the ground. He punched his face a few times before Jack could drag him off. He held Daniel around the waist and Teal'c helped Mitchell to his feet. Blood was pouring from his nose. He wiped his hand across it. Daniel tried to get free of Jack's hold but he was held tightly. "Stop it!" Jack shouted.

"He's a bast....." Daniel shouted. "Just like all the people I've had to put up with over the years. Always trying to drag me down."

"Enough," Jack said shaking Daniel again. He looked over at Mitchell," And you keep your mouth shut unless you've got something constructive to say. Understand me Colonel?"

Mitchell stood to attention," Yes sir."

"Carter, help him get cleaned up."

"I don't need help." This was his worst nightmare. All these people were Jackson's friends and would always take his side. There was no way he could win this. "I can look after myself."

Jack had heard this phrase many times, usually coming out of Daniel's mouth. Did these two not realise how alike they were? "I didn't ask your opinion. Keep moving on, Daniel and I'll meet you at the village." He drew Daniel off to the side. They sat down on an old tree trunk that was lying on the ground. "I am not happy with your behaviour Daniel."

"He provoked me," Daniel stated angrily.

"You didn't have to hit him."

"And why not, because he's one of your flyboys. Can't do no wrong can they?"

"No. Because I know you know better."

"Well maybe I'm tired of knowing better. You're the one who likes to get into the action. I'm just doing what you like to do."

"And have you ever seen me strike out in anger? You damn near broke his nose."

"So? Sue me."

That was it. Jack grabbed Daniel by the back of his t shirt and pulled him over his knee." You've been asking for this all day."

"No!"

Jack started hitting his backside. "This stops now. No more temper tantrums. No attitude. No fighting. Got it?"

He kept going until Daniel said," I got it. I promise." He pulled Daniel to his feet. Tears were trailing down his face. He couldn't look Jack in the face.

"You'd better keep that promise." Daniel nodded. Jack lifted his hand and wiped the tears from Daniels' face. He pulled him into a hug. Daniel started to cry even more.

"I'm sorry Jack." He held him closer.

"You have to understand it's not Mitchell's fault either. He's trying to cope with this too. And I'll be speaking to him about the snide remarks as well. He's not going to be too comfortable either when I've finished."

He held Daniel and then handed him a handkerchief with water to wipe his face. "I'm okay now Jack."

They continued their walk to the village. Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell were talking to an older man. "Sir this is Darium."

"Jack O'Neill." Jack held his hand out.

The man invited them into the village. "You are welcome to eat with us."

"Think we'll stick with our own rations until we know what happened to these two," Jack said pointing to Daniel and Mitchell.

"You are welcome to stay in this house while you are here."

"Thanks." They went inside. "Daniel, Teal'c and Carter can you stay here. Mitchell can show me the temple."

Carter said, "Won't you need Daniel?"

"Not yet. Come on Mitchell."

Mitchell showed him the way. "Why did you not want Jackson here? He's the expert."

"I wanted to speak with you. You keep goading Daniel and you're going to get into trouble. I warned you before we left." He delivered a hard swat to his backside.

"Ow!"

"That's a warning. Your last."

"And Jackson gets off scot free as usual."

"No he's been told as well. I expect both of you to try and get on. If not I can send you back to base and wait for my report."

"I'd rather stay here."

"Good now let's go back."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

They settled down in the hut, Jack watched the two boys carefully. He hadn't realised how much they disliked each other, he supposed adults were better at hiding it than teenagers were. He'd spoken to Daniel only a couple of days before but he'd never mentioned any problems. He would be speaking to him about that, he thought they had a more honest relationship than that.

He watched them set their sleeping bags at different ends of the hut. This was going to have to stop. If they were going to work together they needed to stop all this nonsense.

"Danny, why are you putting your sleeping bag there, put it beside Mitchell's."

He looked at Jack as if he had two heads, "What? Why?"

"Because I said so." Daniel gave Jack a look of disbelief but after looking at Jack's face decided not to argue. He picked up his bag and moved it nearer to Mitchell's.

"Don't I get a choice?" Mitchell asked.

"No Colonel, you don't."

Daniel smirked. Jack couldn't pull rank on him. "Do you find that funny, Danny?"

"Yes, actually," he replied.

Did this kid not have any self preservation tactics Jack thought. Open mouth and put foot right in it. "Outside Daniel."

Daniel face went white, oh shit he'd done it again, engaged mouth and forgot about consequences. "No," he almost pleaded. He looked to the others for support but only got disapproving looks.

"Now!" Jack was not kidding. Daniel went out with Jack following. He so needed to keep his mouth shut. Jack walked a short distance from the hut and then put his hand on Daniel's shoulder to turn him to face him. "Well?"

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled.

"What's wrong between you and Mitchell?"

Daniel decided to be honest," He's not you."

Jack went over and pulled Daniel into his arms. "Oh Spacemonkey." Mitchell , watching from the window, felt even more isolated from this group. He'd done his best to replace Jack O'Neill but obviously he wasn't good enough. He wished he'd never taken the damned job and it was all Jack O'Neill's fault he had.

"I thought you were alright about me moving to Washington," Jack said to Daniel.

"So did I but......." Jack drew Daniel closer to him.

"It's okay, you know I'll always be there for you, any time you need me."

"I know. But what if this is permanent?"

"You'll grow up again."

"I'm a kid Jack. Who's going to look after me? They'll not let me stay on my own."

"You're my kid Danny. I'm going to be there for you. Sometimes even when you don't want me to be. Now what is really wrong with Mitchell?"

"He's a jerk."

"Aht!" Jack said holding up his hand. "I picked him you know." Daniel smiled. "Brat. He's a good man, give him a chance, for me. You do know I can't afford to get any more grey hairs. When I met you I had brown hair, see the effect you have on me."

He got Daniel to smile again. "I have given him a chance, I just can't work with him."

"No you haven't. You've fought him every step of the way. He can't help the fact he's not me. And now he's like you stuck in a teenager's body. AT least try to get to know him, you never know you might get to like him." Daniel screwed up his face. "Try!" He turned Daniel around and swatted his butt.

"Ow, Jack!"

"Now go play nicely."

"Yes sir," he saluted and then ran. Jack laughed.

He popped his head round the door of the hut," Want to go check out the village?" he asked Mitchell.

"Yes, it's better than staying here."

"Did O'Neill say it was alright?" Teal'c asked.

"Of course," Daniel said confidently, looking round to make sure Jack wasn't in hearing distance of the conversation.

They went towards the river. They could hear the voices of other people there. "Why'd you ask me?"

"Wanted some company and you're the only one my age."

"Did O'Neill say it was okay?"

"Well he didn't say it wasn't."

"Do you always lie that easily?"

"Wasn't a lie, just wasn't the truth. Come on."

"O'Neill lets you get away with murder."

"Is that what you're frightened of, that I'm taking you here to throw you in the water." He pretended to push his arm.

"Very funny."

"Jack likes the fact that I question things. He knows I'm not afraid to tell him what I think."

"You push it too far."

Daniel laughed. "You've got to have some fun in life."

They heard a scream and rushed over to the water. A young girl had fallen into the fast flowing river. They didn't hesitate, both of them dived in. A young boy standing nearby ran to the village.

They soon reached the girl and started to pull her towards the bank. Daniel felt his shoulder hit a rock and he nearly lost his grip on her arm. They dragged her up onto the grass and flopped down.

The people from the village were already there. Jack knelt down beside Daniel. A man came over saying thank you over and over again. Jack pulled him to his feet and pulled him into a hug. "Thank God you're alright. You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" He turned him around and swatted his wet backside then pulled him into an even tighter hug.

Jack turned to speak to Mitchell. He was already heading for the village. He turned to Daniel," Get out of these wet clothes. Go on. Help him Teal'c." Then he called," Mitchell." He saw the boy flinch as he called his name but he came back. He was surprised when he was also pulled into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay, Mit...." the boy flinched again. "Can I call you Cameron?"

"If you want."

"It seems silly for you to call me General so until you're restored to size call me Jack, just like Danny does."

"Thanks."

"That was a good thing you two did."

"We didn't even think, we just dived in."

"Come on let's get you back to the village and out of those wet clothes." He swatted Mitchell's backside.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Didn't think it was fair only Danny got swatted. Didn't think you'd want to feel left out."

"I can assure you I wasn't." Jack felt better, he'd got a smile out of the boy. He'd just have to make sure they all called him Cameron instead of Mitchell. It was too formal for a boy. He put his arm round his shoulder as they walked to the hut. For the first time since he'd joined the SGC Cameron was feeling good.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The two boys got changed into dry clothes. "Now this time do you two think you can stay out of trouble?" Jack said. He saw Daniel about to answer. "Don't bother. I know you can't help it. One of these days Danny I'm going to have to teach you how to stay out of trouble."

"You had him on your team for years Jack. If you couldn't manage it then how are you going to manage it now," Cameron said.

Daniel laughed," He's got you there."

"Yes but before I couldn't send him to his room or smack his butt for him, now I can."

"What? You can't do that. I ...."

Mitchell laughed.

"Don't know what you're laughing at, same rules apply to you."

"What?"

"Now go play, nicely," Jack said.

The two boys left.

They walked to wards the centre of the village. The rest of the young people were playing a game that looked like soccer. "Can we join in?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Daniel was glad it was like soccer. It was the one game he had been quite good at having played it when he was at Oxford University.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c went round the village taking samples of water and soil. Sam was going to send them back to be tested. "They've all been tested before sir," she said.

"Well it won't hurt to do them again," Jack commented.

They went over to where the children were playing. Darium was sitting watching them. "They are happy," he said to Jack.

"Not really. They are making the best of it. What else can they do? They're both worried about what is going to happen to them."

"You do not look after your young?" Darium questioned.

"Of course we do but neither of them have any family to look after them. Daniel's are dead and Cameron's are too old."

"But they have you?"

Jack looked at the man. It seemed so simple to this man and maybe it was. What was to stop him looking after them? He really wasn't enjoying living and working in Washington. He was sure he could work at Cheyenne Mountain as a consultant. He didn't think the boys would want to move anywhere else. "Yes they have me."

"Then they will be fine," Darium said.

"I'd still like to know what you did to them."

"I did not do anything to them."

Jack did not quite believe that. The ball came towards him and he kicked it to Cameron. "Not fair, Jack," Daniel shouted running after the ball.

Jack was glad to see they were both laughing and getting on at least for now. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he was going to see they had a good time being teenagers.

Children's names were being called and soon Daniel and Cameron were the only ones left. "It is time for the evening meal," Darium said. "You are all welcome to join us."

Jack agreed. They all sat down to a lovely meal. It was as they were offered something to drink that Daniel said," The drink!"

"What?"

"Remember Cam when we were at dinner the first night, he asked us if we wanted a drink and we said yes. We were the only ones to have it."

"I remember. What was in that drink?" Cameron said turning to face Darium.

"It is called Uisge Beatha. I told you that."

"Yes, whiskey."

"Whiskey? What is whiskey?" Darium looked puzzled.

"That's what Uisge Beatha means." Then Daniel hit his forehead with his hand. "Shit! I forgot its literal meaning."

"Which is?" Cameron asked.

"Water of life," Jack said. "It's the same in Irish Gaelic as Scots Gaelic. I'm from an Irish /Scots family," he said when Teal'c and Sam looked at him.

"Then it was my fault," Daniel said. "I'm sorry Cam. I didn't realise." Daniel looked miserable.

Cameron got up and sat beside Daniel. "It's not your fault. Neither of us knew."

"But I'm the linguist. I should have known."

"Can we do anything to change what happened?" Jack asked.

"No," Darium said. "I asked them if they wanted it and they accepted."

"But they didn't know what would happen," Sam said angrily.

"We thought that was why they were here. That is why the others came. Then when we saw how angry your people became we were frightened. We did not know what to do."

"Next time don't offer it unless people ask for it."

"I really am sorry, we did not mean to cause any harm to them."

"At least they'll grow," Teal'c said.

"And that's meant to make us feel better?" Cameron said.

"It is better than being dead," Teal'c said with his usual logic.

"And who is going to look after us, has anyone thought about that?"

"I will," Jack said. "I'm going to give up my job in Washington and move back here. We'll take one day at a time."

"You'll take us both?" Cameron asked.

"Yep. You look like brothers so we can say I adopted you."

"He's a flyboy Jack," Daniel complained although everyone could see he was trying not to laugh.

"And you're a geek," Cameron retorted laughing as well.

"Aht! Aht!" Jack said. "That's enough. We'd best get back to the SGC and get this sorted. I have a resignation to write and a house to buy."

"I need my own room," Daniel said as they walked towards the Stargate. "I am not sharing."

"You've got a brother now, you'll need to learn to share," Jack said.

"But what about my things? He'll break them."

"I was thinking bunk beds."

"No way!" both boys said at once.

Jack smiled as he walked along. He hadn't felt this alive in a long time. Who knew what the future would bring?

The End


End file.
